El recuerdo de mi amada mejor amiga
by Avalosz.Cullen
Summary: El reencuentro de unos mejores amigos que termino en una noche de pasión y arruino lo poco que quedaba de su amistad. 5 años después se reencuentran y se dan cuenta de que sienten algo mas pero hay un detalle: Ella esta muriendo…
1. Chapter 1

******"El recuerdo de mi amada mejor amiga"**

**By: Eztrellita Fugaz al Amanecer**

**Palabras: 4,502**

**Pareja: Edward & Bella**

_Edward's. Prov. _

-Ya nos vamos, papá- dijo mi hija acercándose a mí.

-Esta bien, Ness. Gracias por venir-

El pálido rostro de mi hija se ilumino con una sonrisa y se acerco para besar dulcemente mi mejilla ya marchita.

Una pequeña niña de cabello negro trenzado y ojitos chocolates que en esos momentos estaban cristalinos corrió hacia mí y se sentó en mis piernas mientras se abrazaba a mi cuello.

-¡No me quiero ir!- sollozo mirando a su madre.

-Vamos, Isa. Mañana tienes que ir a la escuela-

-¡No, quiero quedarme con Abu Eddie!-

-Vendremos el próximo domingo. Vámonos ya-

Jacob, el esposo de mi hija, salió de la casa con el bebe de apenas tres meses entre sus brazos. Se acerco y me dio un suave apretón de manos.

-Nos veremos antes, pequeña Bells. Tienes que irte a casa, prometo visitarte pronto- le dije cargándola y entregándosela a Nessie.

-Esta bien. Te quiero, abuelito- dijo despidiéndose con su manito.

-Yo también, pequeña.-

Reneesmee subió a la pequeña Isabella al asiento trasero y se metió al asiento del copiloto para despedirse con la mano mientras que el auto avanzaba por el camino de grava.

Sonreí.

Lo había logrado. Mi hija ya era toda una mujer hecha y derecha. Termino sus estudios, se caso con alguien que la ama y ya formo su familia. Algo en mi me decía que lo había echo bien.

La suave brisa del otoño despeinaba ligeramente mi cabello, las hojas amarillentas llenaban el suelo de mi casa y el sol que se ocultaba en el horizonte me daba la luz necesaria.

Suspire y me senté en la mecedora de madera que yacía en mi porche.

Este era el momento del día donde la recordaba. Su suave piel, su cabello castaño enredándose en mis manos, sus ojos chocolates tan profundos y alegres, su sonrisa… su hermosa sonrisa.

Isabella Swan, _mi amada amiga. _

Mis huesos ya estaban cansados, los años me habían ido consumiendo poco a poco. Ya estaba viejo, mis pies ya habían recorrido el camino necesario.

Los recuerdos me asaltaron, hundiéndome en el mar del pasado…

_**- 50 años atrás…- **_

Isabella Marie Swan era mi mejor amiga desde que tengo memoria. Mas que amigos éramos como hermanos, apoyándonos en todo. Ella sabía todo sobre mi, absolutamente todo, o eso creía yo. Pero había algo que ni siquiera yo sabia.

Bella era guapa sin duda. Tenía el cabello castaño claro hasta la cintura, su piel era pálida, tenía unos enormes y profundos ojos color chocolate y una boca carnosa y rojiza que tentaba a cualquiera. Su cuerpo era exquisito, fino, pero no lo demostraba tras esas blusas dos talla mas grandes que solía usar.

Pero yo nunca la había visto como algo más que mi amiga. Yo tenia a miles de chicas tras de mi y como buen adolescente hormonal no deje que ninguna se fuera sin probarme.

Cuando tuve mi primera novia formal, Tanya Denalì, mi amistad con Bella se opaco un poco. Los sábados de películas se esfumaron junto con otras cosas. En verdad extrañaba el tirarme en el sillón de su casa con un enorme bote de palomitas enfrente y con el cuerpo de Bella a mi lado mientras veíamos alguna película.

No se cuando ni como pero Bella empezó a salir con un tal Jacob Black, eso fue lo que basto para romper todo lazo de conexión entre nosotros. ¿Cómo es posible que una amistad que creí infinita se pudiera romper tan rápido? Y lo peor es que ninguno hizo nada.

Los años pasaron y cuando vine a ver ya era hora de graduarnos y empezar una nueva etapa en la universidad y yo, su mejor amigo, siquiera sabia hacia donde la llevaba la vida.

El día que le volví a hablar fue en la fiesta de graduación.

Bella se veía más que espectacular. Llevaba un vestido azul zafiro strapless que se ajustaba a su cintura y de ahí caía hasta la mitad de su pierna. Su cabello estaba rizado y recogido en una media cola.

Estaba platicando con un hombre de piel olivácea, cabello negro y ojos del mismo color que supuse seria su novio, Jacob Black.

-Hola, Bella- dije acercándome por atrás.

Ella se volteo y al verme sus hermosos ojos se abrieron sorprendidos. No pude evitar que mi corazón se contrajese. Había pasado tanto tiempo que su mirada ya no era la misma, parecía que miraba a un desconocido.

-Eh… Edward, cuanto tiempo- tartamudeo.

Me paralicé al escuchar su voz. Había olvidado que tan suave y dulce era. No supe que hacer o que decir. La canción de "Because you loved me" empezó a sonar y eso hizo que reaccionara.

-¿Me concedes esta pieza?- dije extendiéndole mi mano.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y volteo a ver a Jacob como pidiéndole permiso. El no hizo nada cosa que me enfureció, el no era ni su padre para decidir que podía o no hacer.

-Vamos, Bells, es tu canción favorita-

Se sobresalto al darse cuenta que aun recordaba aquel pequeño pero importante dato sobre ella, se acerco a mi y tomo mi mano mandándome miles de corrientes eléctricas por mi cuerpo.

La lleve hasta la pista de baile donde la tome de la cintura para acercarla a mi y ella entrelazo sus manos sobre mi cuello. Se sentía tan bien volver a sentir su cuerpo junto al mío.

La había extrañado demasiado.

-You were my straight when i was wake…- canturreo en mi oído.

Sonreí y la abrace con más fuerza.

-¿Recuerdas cuando me la cantaste cuando cumplí once años?- le pregunté.

Sentí como sus mejillas se ponían coloradas.

-Si, ni siquiera se como me arme de valor para hacerlo. Fue vergonzoso-

-No, ha sido el mejor regalo que me han dado-

Nos quedamos en silencio de nuevo. Fue un silencio tenso, no relajado como los teníamos antes. Ella fue la primera en hablar de nuevo.

-Pensé que lo habías olvidado- susurro.

-Nunca te olvidaría, Bella- dije besando su mejilla.

-¿Qué nos paso, Edward?- dijo con una lagrima mojando su mejilla.

En ese momento mi corazón se partió en mil pedazos. Era un idiota por hacer sufrir a alguien tan bueno como Bella, ella no se merece esto.

-Lo siento, mi Bells- dije secando con mi dedo su lágrima.

Negó con la cabeza y se tiro a mis brazos. Nos abrazamos con fuerza mientras ella lloraba en mi hombro y yo acariciaba su cabello.

-No, Edward. Los dos descuidamos nuestra amistad. Te he extrañado-

-Yo mas, mi Bella, yo mas-

Estuvimos bailando como dos canciones mas en silencio hasta que empezaron a sonar canciones más movida y Bella no quiso seguir bailando.

-No te vayas, Bella. Esta es nuestra última noche juntos, recuperemos todo lo que perdimos ¿si?- dije haciendo un puchero.

Ella rio y se colgó de mi brazo como antes.

- Vamos a la barra, dos años perdidos no se cuentan en diez minutos-

Sonreí y la guie hasta la barra. Pedimos unas bebidas y deje que ella me empezara a contar sobre lo que me había perdido de su vida. Se la paso hablando mayormente de Black, que según ella, era su hombre perfecto. Odiaba a Black y no entendía por que.

Cuando termino con un suspiro y me exigió que le contara ahora sobre mi, ya teníamos varios vodkas encima y el alcohol estaba haciendo estragos sobre nosotros.

Le conté de todo, desde que empecé a andar con Tanya hasta que la encontré en la cama con uno de mis compañeros.

-¡_Esha _bruja!- dijo con la voz un poco distinta por el alcohol.

-Tu eres mejor que ella- dije acercándome a su silla.

Ella rio y me miro con la ceja enarcada. Se veía tan… linda.

-¡Un perro es mejor que ella!-

Sonreí y no pude evitar acariciar su mejilla.

-Eres tan linda, mi Bella- dije como si fuese la cosa mas natural del mundo.

Sus mejillas se colorearon de un rojo intenso haciéndola ver más hermosa que nunca. Analice cada rasgo de su perfecto rostro hasta llegar a sus carnosos labios que me tentaban a probarlos.

La mire a los ojos y me fui acercando a su rostro. Su olor a fresas me volvió loco y sin pensarlo pegue mis labios a los suyos, disfrutando de su delicioso sabor y su cálida textura.

Empecé a mover lentamente mis labios contra los suyos que seguían tiesos. No se que diablos estaba pensando cuando la bese, éramos solo amigos, ella no tenia por que seguir el beso.

Estaba a punto de separarme cuando sus pequeños brazos se enrollaron en mi cuello y abrió su boca permitiendo a mi lengua entrar a su húmeda cavidad.

Era el mejor beso que había recibido en mi vida, y provenía de mi mejor amiga.

Miles de sentimientos me recorrían el cuerpo y no se si fue el alcohol en la sangre pero cuando vine a ver estábamos en mi departamento, en mi cuarto, sobre la cama.

-Bella, yo…- empecé a decir.

Quería sentirla mas profundamente pero no me aprovecharía de su estado…

-Edward, quiero ser tuya. Hazme tuya, Edward-

Aquellas palabras bastaron para besarla con pasión y hacer a Bella, mi mejor amiga de toda la vida mía. Isabella era mía y solamente mía, aunque fuese por esta noche.

A la mañana siguiente me levante con un dolor de cabeza terrible. Tantee con mi mano la cama y no encontré nada mas que las frías sabanas.

Me levante y mire a todos lados, no había nada, ni un rastro de que ella había estado ahí. Mi pecho se oprimió dolorosamente, se había ido sin siquiera despedirse.

Se que es cínico esperar que mi mejor amiga amaneciese entre mis brazos después de haber tenido sexo tras una noche de alcohol, pero en verdad lo deseaba.

Ayer, mientras tocaba sus cálidos labios, la verdad me golpeo de frente. Todas esas ganas de matar a cualquier hombre que se le acercase, el placer que sentía al tocarla y el sufrimiento que me causo estar tan lejos de ella tenia una simple razón.

La amaba. No era el simple amor de amigo a amiga, era algo más. Era como un hombre ama a una mujer. Adoraba su tierno sonrojo y la forma en que mordía su labio cuando estaba nerviosa.

Amaba cada milímetro de Isabella Swan.

Me sentí triste, frustrado y sobre todo enojado. Enojado por no haberme dado cuenta antes de esto, ahora, Bella se iría a la universidad y nunca la volvería a ver, jamás.

Una parte de nuestra conversación de ayer me llego a la mente.

"_-¿Dónde estudiaras?- pregunté. _

_Bella hizo un mohín como si no le gustara el lugar que había escogido pero no tenía alguna otra opción. _

_-Alaska- _

_No puede evitar soltar una carcajada. Ella me miro mal. _

_-¿Alaska? Bella, odias el frio y la humedad- _

_Se encogió de hombros. _

_-Jake recibió una beca ahí- _

_Claro esa era la razón. Jake, Jake , Jake…. _

_-¿Y? Tú puedes ir a otro lado. Vamos Bells, nunca te has dejado manejar- _

_-¡No me estoy dejando! Quiero ir a Alaska, mañana en la mañana me voy, esta todo listo. ¿Tu a donde vas?- _

_Rodee los ojos. Era tan necia. _

_- California, el sol en verdad es agradable ¿sabes?- _

_-No importa, mañana voy a Alaska- dijo dándome un golpe juguetón en el brazo. "_

"Mañana me voy a Alaska"

Voltee a ver el reloj y vi que iban a ser apenas las siete de la mañana, en verdad no creo que ya se haya ido. Me puse algunas prendas rápido y salí pitando de mi casa.

Tenía que alcanzarla.

Cuando llegue a su casa la vi saliendo por la puerta con Charlie abrazándola por los hombros. Mi corazón se detuvo en ese momento.

Me baje del auto justo en el momento en que Jacob aparco delante de mí. Cuando Bella me vio se tenso y bajo la mirada.

Me acerque a ellos con una sonrisa de lo más fingida. Mi estomago empezó a revolverse de los nervios.

-¡Ey, Charlie!-

-Edward, un milagro verte vivo- dijo acercándose a mi y plomeándome la espalda.

Reí y le regrese el saludo.

-Hola, Bella- dije más bajito.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza y se fue a recibir a su noviecito.

-Viniste a despedir a Bella, supongo- dijo Charlie.

-Si, pasara un buen tiempo antes de que nos volvamos a ver-

"Si no es que nunca" pensé en mi interior.

-Ella te va extrañar. Te quiere mucho, no se vuelva a alejar tanto, hombre-

Hice una mueca.

-Yo también la quiero, Charlie- susurre.

Bella le dijo algo a Jacob y se acerco a nosotros.

-Llego la hora, papá-

-Lo se, Bells. Creo que es hora de dejarte ir. Te voy a extrañar mucho, pequeña. No te olvides de este viejo, por favor-

Bella sonrió triste y abrazo a su padre con fuerza.

-Claro que no, papá. Te llamare tanto que luego no me querrás contestar el teléfono- bromeó.

-Cuídate, Bells- dijo Charlie terminando el abrazó.

Isabella sonrió y se volteo hacia mi un poco incomoda.

-Adiós, Edward- dijo dándome un pequeño abrazo, demasiado pequeño para mí.

-Cuídate, _mi_ Bella- dije simplemente dejándola ir.

La intención de hablar con ella se quedó estancada en mi garganta, pero no podía irse sin aclarar todo. Tal vez había una diminuta oportunidad de que ella me correspondiera.

-¡Bella, espera!- grite justo cuando se estaba subiendo al auto.

Ella me volteo a ver y espero a que llegara a su lado.

-¿Podríamos hablar?- le pregunte- A solas.

-Se me hace tarde, Edward-

-Serán solo unos minutos-

Lo dudo unos minutos y luego asintió, siguiéndome hacia la parte trasera de su casa. Espero a que hablara.

-Bella, sobre lo de anoche…- empecé pero me corto.

-Lo de anoche fue un error, el alcohol nos hizo hacer cosas que no deseábamos. Es mejor olvidarlo todo, Edward. Aquí se acaba todo, no nos veremos de nuevo-

Sus palabras me dejaron helado. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-¿Olvidarlo? ¿Cómo diablos quieres que lo olvide? Bella, lo de ayer fue magnifico, no puedo olvidarlo. ¿Tu puedes?-

Se quedo mirando al suelo por minutos, hasta que con la mirada más fría que nunca me respondió.

-Ya lo hice. No significo nada, Edward. ¿No lo entiendes? Fuiste solo un desliz-

-¿Un desliz? Quizá eso fue para ti pero para mi…- volvió a cortarme.

-Estas confundido, Edward. Olvídame, yo lo hare- dijo dándose la media vuelta y se fue.

Por más que quise hacer lo que me pidió, no pude. Cada día, cada segundo de mi vida la recordaba, la amaba, la añoraba.

Una semana después me marche a California. No podía seguir en Forks, cada cosa me recordaba a ella, no podía estar en mi habitación, dormir en aquella cama donde la hice mía por primera y ultima vez.

No volví a relacionarme con ninguna chica. Me dedique al estudio en su totalidad. Me gradué en criminología tres años después, y seguía sin olvidarla.

No volví a saber nada de ella, hasta cinco años después. Había tenido que ir a Seattle para atender un caso y ahí fue donde la vi otra vez.

Estaba más delgada, su piel estaba tan pálida que le daba un tono verdoso, sus ojos opacos estaban adornados por unas enormes ojeras oscuras, parecía que el cabello se le estaba cayendo. Estaba demacrada.

La seguí por el supermercado, viendo como con un cansancio excesivo metía algunas cosas al carrito. Aun con ese aspecto, era hermosa. Su belleza no tenia comparación a lo que recordaba, era mil veces mejor.

Estaba casi llegando a la caja para pagar cuando se recargo contra el carrito y cerro los ojos con fuerza. Estaba por acercarme cuando su cuerpo se desvaneció y cayó al suelo.

-¡Bella!- grite corriendo hacia ella.

Me arrodille a su lado y la tome entre mis brazos. Se veía tan frágil.

-¡Llamen a una ambulancia, por favor!- grite acariciando el rostro de mi Bella.

Cuando llego la ambulancia subí con ella alegando que era su novio, cosa que era una vil mentira, pero una mentira que sonaba tan bien.

Se la llevaron a urgencia y me tuve que quedar en la sala de espera sin saber que hacer. No sabía si debía llamar a alguien, no sabia nada de ella.

Como diez minutos después de que estuviera esperando, una muchacha rubia con cuerpo escultural llego a la recepción preguntando por Bella.

La recepcionista le dijo algo y me señalo. La muchacha le sonrió y se acerco corriendo hacia mí.

-¿Tu trajiste a Bella?- me pregunto desesperada.

-Si, se desmayo en el supermercado-

-Oh, mil gracias. Soy Rosalie Hales, amiga de Bella- se presento dándome la mano.

-Edward Cullen, igual un viejo amigo- dije con una sonrisa.

Sus azules ojos se abrieron enormemente y su boca formo una O. Se tenso y empezó a susurrar cosas por lo bajo.

-¡Hola!- chillo una vocecita.

Baje la vista y me encontré con una pequeña niña de cabellos rizados color cobrizo y unos ojitos esmeralda que me veían con curiosidad.

Le sonreí y me agache a su altura.

-Hola, pequeña-

-Soy Reneesmee- dijo extendiéndome su pequeña manito.

Reí y tome su mano.

-Edward-

Sonrió y se fue con Rosalie. Ella sonrió y la tomo entre sus brazos.

-¿Es tu hija?- le pregunte.

Rosalie rio incomoda pero negó con la cabeza.

-Es de Bella- dijo muy bajito pero logre escucharla.

Mi corazón se detuvo. Bella tenía una hija. Probablemente, hasta casada estaba. Se había perdido todo. La había perdido.

El medico llegó hacia nosotros y nos aviso que Bella ya estaba estable y podíamos pasar a verla pero uno por uno.

-Ve tú, Edward- me dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa.

-No se, quizá quiera verte a ti primero-

-Créeme, le hará bien verte-

No lo dude y me encamine por los pasillos para llegar a la habitación de Bella. Ella estaba acostada con los cerrados.

Me acerque a su cama en silencio y me senté en una silla que estaba a su lado. Se veía tan hermosa.

-Eres tan bonita, mi Bella- susurre acariciando su mejilla.

Sus ojos se abrieron y me miraron confundidos.

-¿Edward?- musito a soñada- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Trague saliva tratando de deshacer el nudo que se formo en mi garganta.

-Te extrañe- dije cambiando de tema.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su boca, eso basto para hacerme sonreír a mi también.

-Yo también, Edward- dijo pero su sonrisa se borro- Lo siento…

-¿Por qué?-

-El ultimo día, yo, estaba aturdida y no sabia lo que decía-

Recordar sus palabras me hirieron. Aunque no la había olvidado a ella, si había olvidado aquel día y sus duras palabras.

-Bella, lo entiendo, estabas borracha, fue un simple error- dije acariciando sus cabellos.

-¡No, Edward, ese es el maldito problema! No fue un error, no para mi-

-¿Qué? Tu lo dijiste…- dije completamente confundido.

Suspiro y perdió su vista atreves de la ventana.

-Te amo, Edward. Te he amado desde casi siempre-

Sus palabras sonaron claras y separadas. No sabia si estaba soñando o era yo el que se había desmayado, pero estaba casi seguro que esto no era verdad. Ella tenía una hija y un esposo, no podía amarme.

-Bella, yo, no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?-

Ella rió y negó con la cabeza.

-Tú no me amabas, Edward. No quería perder tu amistad, aunque al final fue lo que hice ¿no?-

No pude negar eso. Era verdad, si Bella me hubiese dicho que me amaba probablemente hubiese corrido lejos o algo parecido, la comprendía y me odiaba.

-Te amo, Bella- solté después de unos segundos de silencio.

Sus cansados ojos me miraron sorprendidos.

-Aquella noche, cuando desperté sin ti, me di cuenta de lo mucho que te amaba. Te lo iba a decir pero, bueno, no me dejaste-

Sonrió y se pego a mi pecho.

-Culpable- dijo.

-Valió pena la espera- dije uniendo nuestros labios en un tierno beso.

Nos besamos por un largo rato hasta que nos falto la respiración y nos separamos. En ese momento, Reneesmee llego corriendo y se abrazo a la cintura de Bella, eso me recordó el pequeño problema.

-Bella…- la llame con una ceja enarcada.

Ella me miro y sonrió.

-Nessie, te presento a Edward, tu padre- dijo mirándome.

Me atragante con mi saliva. ¿Padre? ¿Reneesmee era mi hija? ¿El resultado de aquel "desliz"? Mire con detenimiento a Reneesmee y me di cuenta que el parecido entre nosotros era asombroso. Ya decía yo que aquellas facciones las había visto antes.

-¿Mi… papi?- pregunto mi hija, se escuchaba tan bien.

-Si, yo soy tu papi, princesa- dije tomándola entre mis brazos.

Me miro y sonrió mientras se abrazaba a mi cuello con fuerza.

-Te quiero, papi-

-Yo también, pequeña-

Me sentía feliz, completo, como no me había sentido en años. ¿Cómo pudo cambiar todo en unas pocas horas?

Estuve un rato jugando con Ness en el cuarto mientras Bella nos miraba desde la cama. Estaba por irme para llevar a mi hija a su casa, cuando Bella empezó a toser de manera brusca.

-¡Bella, Bella!- grite acercándome a ella.

Rosalie saco a mi hija del cuarto y llamo a los doctores. Antes de que las enfermeras llegaran, un brutal chorro de sangre salió disparado de la boca de mi hermosa Bella, manchando todo a su paso.

-¡Bella, resiste, por favor, amor!- suplique mientras la acunaba en mis brazos.

-¡Enfermeras!- grite a todo pulmón.

Mi Bella sangraba por la boca, la nariz y los oídos. Los doctores llegaron y empezaron a hacerle no se que tantas cosas. Yo no podía seguir viendo. ¿Qué le pasaba a mi Bella?

Salí del cuarto y me apoye en la pared del pasillo. Rosalie vino hacia mí y me abrazo.

-¿Qué tiene, Rose? ¿Qué le pasa a mi Bella?- le pregunte en un sollozo.

-Ella tiene cáncer terminal, Edward-

Mi corazón murió al oír sus palabras. Mi Bella, mi hermoso ángel se estaba muriendo. Tenía cáncer, moriría y yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Desperdicie tanto tiempo…

-¡No, ella no puede irse!- grite con las lagrimas en mi rostro.

Rosalie trato de abrazarme pero corrí de nuevo hacia el cuarto donde se encontraba mi Bella agonizando.

-¿Cómo esta?- le pregunte al doctor.

El me miro y bajo la mirada. Eso no estaba bien.

-Ha perdido demasiada sangre, no creo que su cuerpo resista la noche. Lo siento-

Las palabras del doctor me cayeron como balde de agua fría. Mi Bella se iría esta noche, esta noche yo moriría con ella. Todo acabaría.

Me acerque a ella, ya no sangraba. Tome su mano y las bese suavemente. Extrañaría su olor, su calidez.

-Lo siento, Edward- dijo mientras lloraba.

Negué y escondí mi rostro en su hombro. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento. No quería que me viera llorar.

-Nada es tu culpa, Bella- dije acariciando su mejilla y secando sus lagrimas.

-Te amare siempre, Edward- dijo mirándome a los ojos.

En ese momento sentí que caía de un precipicio y no aguante más. Los sollozos escaparon de mi boca y las lágrimas empezaron a caer sin control.

-¡No, Bella, no! ¡Maldita sea, no!- grite levantándome y caminando por la habitación.

Me acerque de nuevo a ella, que lloraba sin control y la tome de los hombros, mirándola a los ojos.

-¡No me dejes, Bella! Te amo, hare lo que sea pero no te vallas, por favor, amor, quédate aquí con migo y con Reneesmee-

Bella empezó a llorar más fuerte y se abrazo a mí con fuerza.

-Reneesmee, mi Nessie. Cuídala, Edward, cuida a nuestra pequeña hija, nunca la abandones, por favor-

-Nunca dejaría al fruto de nuestro amor, Bella. Nunca- dije entre lágrimas.

Ella me miro y sonrió.

-Bésame, Edward. Bésame por última vez-

Quise decirle que no seria la última vez. Que ella se quedaría aquí con nosotros, pero sabía que era imposible. Ella se iría, se estaba yendo entre mis brazos.

-Te amo demasiado, mi Bella. Eres mi vida, mi todo. Tu y Reneesmee son la razón de mi existencia y eso nunca cambiara- dije acercando mis labios a los suyos.

Sus ojos se fueron cerrando. El pitido de su corazón fue disminuyendo, ya era hora, estaba muriendo, me estaba dejando.

-Cuídala, Edward. Dile que la amo. Te amo, mi mejor amigo- dijo besándome.

La bese con suavidad. Nuestras lágrimas se mezclaban y le daban un sabor salado a nuestro beso. Nos separamos pero dejamos pegadas nuestras frentes. Su aliento era demasiado pesado, le estaba costando respirar.

La sangre volvió a salir a borbotones de su boca, me mancho completamente pero no me importo. No llame a los doctores, no me separe de ella. Deje que su sangre me bañara, su última reserva de sangre.

-Cuida mi corazón, Edward, lo he dejado contigo…- dijo y cerró sus ojos.

Su corazón dejo de latir. Me quede por no se cuanto tiempo abrazado a ella, mis lagrimas se mezclaban con sus fluidos. Bese su frente por última vez y me levante.

-Nos veremos de nuevo, mi amor, algún día continuaremos nuestra historia. Este no es el final, no aun, es solo una pausa- dije limpiando con una toallita todo su rostro manchado de sangre.

-Te amo - dije tapándola con la sabana medio rojiza.

Salí de la habitación y le avise a los doctores que todo había terminado. Me marche a mi hotel para darme un baño y después fui con mi hija, Nessie. Le explique lo de su mami y lo entendió mejor de lo que creí.

Un día después enterramos a mi Bella. Y así, mí amada mejor amiga se alejo de mí, pero dejándome un hermoso regalo, un recuerdo de ella, la pequeña Reneesmee Marie Cullen.

**- . – PRESENTE -.- **

Sonreí con unas lágrimas en mi rostro.

Quizá mi historia de amor con Bella no fue larga o romántica, pero fue amor, amor de esos que se ven muy poco, fue y es amor de verdad. Es un amor que te llena pero por más que sientes que vas a explotar de amor, siempre hay un hueco vacio que espera por más.

Mi amor hacia mi Bella rebasaba cualquier límite de cordura. Hubiese dado mi vida por ella pero me fue imposible. Mi amor seguía tan fuerte y seguro como hace 55 años.

Me recosté y cerré los ojos con un suspiro.

Ya estaba listo. Había sacado a mi pequeña Reneesmee adelante, _el recuerdo mi amada mejor amiga_ estaba listo para seguir sola el camino que le tenia la vida.

Un sueño profundo me invadió y la imagen de mi Bella lleno mi mente. "Ha llegado la hora de continuar nuestra historia, mi querida amiga"

Y esa noche, Edward Cullen falleció.

**T.T ¿Cómo quedo?**

**A mi me hizo llorar mucho Y.Y **

**Espero que les haya gustado =) Me esforcé jajaja**

**Se aceptan criticas, felicitaciones, amenazas, etc. .. **

**Pero dejen REVIEWS!**

**Un beso & abrazo **


	2. chapter 2

Hola!

Creo que esto esta prohibido … pero como no tengo el tiempo suficiente para responder a cada uno de los Reviews que recibí (Siete en total! *-*) pero tampoco quiero quedarme sin decir nada (como suele pasarme) decidi decirlo aquí! :D

Les agradezco a todos y cada uno de los que leyeron este fic y de paso a los que me siguen en esta red xD Sin ustedes probablemente pasaria el dia botada con mi imaginación desaparecida como solia estarlo antes Y.Y

Ustedes son los que me inspiran a decir: Valeria, levanta tu maldito trasero de la cama y escribe algo bueno! & aunque no siempre es algo bueno pero me esfuerzo en que sea de su agrado (:

Sin ustedes yo no seria "Eztrella Fugaz al Amanecer …" (O "A Cullen Freak Bitch" apartir de ahora ajajá )

¡GRACIAS!

**Miadharu28: **Gracias por leerme y dejarme review (:

**Jocii_Cullen: **Siento haberte echo llorar pero ese era el proposito xD ajajá Gracias x dejar Review!

**I'm_Just_Dreaming: **Me alegro saber que lo hayas leido ya dos veces :D claro qe no soy egocentrica… ajajá La vdd no he tenido tiempo pero prometo pasar x tu fic ha chequearlo (: es mas subiendo esto te visito

**Rcker: **por favor no me golpees! Jaja Me alegro que te haya gustado & deberias golpear mejor a tu playlist! Jaja

**AngelaCatalina: **Muchas gracias! (:

**Lady_Blue_Vampire: **Gracias x leerme (:

**Flopi: **Me alegro que haya sido la que mas te hizo llorar jajaa (repito: no soy egocentrica) jaja Gracias.

**Sin mas… Muchisimas Gracias a todas! Les mando un besazo & espero seguir contando con su apoyo …**

**Saludos. **


End file.
